


Croissants

by ChatNoirisgay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eating Disorders, Platonic Relationships, This is my first fic idk how to tag, chloe and adrien are bffs, chloe and adrien know everything about each other, enjoy, everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatNoirisgay/pseuds/ChatNoirisgay
Summary: “I’m tired.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Adrien wasn’t falling for it though. After years of knowing Chloe, he could see through every one of her defense mechanisms. Something happened that she clearly did not want to admit. Chloe’s stomach stirred. She picked at the flaky pastry, placing one tiny piece on her tongue at a time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Here's this sad fic!! Enjoy!!
> 
> Warning: contains mentions of eating disorders/disordered eating.

Morning sunlight shone through the gaps in the curtains. There was a distinct lump on the bed in the shape of Chloe Bourgeois. It was well past a decent waking hour. Yet she was still snoring away when Adrien walked in holding bags of croissants. 

“Good morning, Chloe!” Adrien said, kicking her dirty clothes out of his way. He sat down on the edge of her bed, “I brought breakfast, so you have to get up now.” 

Chloe wrapped herself tighter in the blankets and tried, with little success, to push Adrien off the bed. The boy must have been made of rocks. Rocks and sunshine. He was far too happy to be awake. 

Seeing that Chloe wasn’t going to get up of her own accord, Adrien laid back until she was squished underneath him. He began to sing, off-key and far too loud. Apparently, Adrien found his singing entertain as he broke away laughing. 

“C’mon,” Adrien whined, still giggling as he tried to pull the blanket from her bed. She stuffed her head under her pillow and ignored his pestering laughter. 

“Go away!” Chloe demanded. 

Adrien frowned. If he was going to get her up, he would have to pull out the big guns. To his luck, Chloe didn’t notice when he pulled the curtains open. In fact, she seemed to be fast asleep again. He walked over to her and pulled the pillow and blanket off of her without any warning. 

“I said good morning, Chloe!” Adrien repeated to Chloe’s scowling face. 

It took everything in her not to scream. Instead, she took a deep breath, remembered that Adrien was a good friend, and said, “What if I was naked under there?” 

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” Adrien said with a wave of his hand. 

“Doesn’t mean I want you to.” Chloe grumbled. Her hand shot out to grab her blanket back, but Adrien dodged it just in time. 

Adrien shook his head, “You had no problem with it last weekend.” He handed her one of the bags and sat down. 

“Right,” Chloe looked inside the bag and swallowed. Her brows furrowed as she looked at Adrien, “Well, I can’t take responsibility for what drunk me does.” 

“Sure,” Adrien chuckled. He took a big bite out of his croissant, “So, what are you doing sleeping on this fine Sunday afternoon?” 

Chloe took in the appearance of her friend. He looked comfortable, sitting with one leg up on her bed. His hair had that effortless, bedhead look that he pulled off so well. And he didn’t have any makeup on to conceal the bags under his eyes. Actually, he looked well rested. He must have had the morning off. And from his upbeat mood, Chloe guessed he was off all day. He took another bite. She looked away. 

“Sleeping.” She replied. 

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Yeah, duh. Why?” 

_Because the last thing I want to do right now is be awake,_ she thought. 

“I’m tired.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Adrien wasn’t falling for it though. After years of knowing Chloe, he could see through every one of her defense mechanisms. Something happened that she clearly did not want to admit. Chloe’s stomach stirred. She picked at the flaky pastry, placing one tiny piece on her tongue at a time. 

“I stayed up too late.” She tried. 

There was a beat before Adrien nodded, “I see. Were you out?” 

A pang of guilt hit her as she saw the poorly concealed fear on his face. Adrien hated when she went out without him. She couldn’t really blame him. Nothing good ever happened. “No. I’ve been home all weekend.” She said. He visibly relaxed. 

“Good,” Adrien looked out the window for a few seconds. When he turned back to her, all the heaviness was gone, “We should go out today, then!” 

Chloe wanted nothing more than to lay in bed all day, “I dunno, Adrien.” 

“Why not? Let’s go shopping. I heard Gucci has a new line coming soon and I’m sure if we promise to tweet about it, they’ll let us take an early look.” Adrien looked excited. He was really trying. They both knew that this was the kind of opportunity Chloe would normally jump at. It was everything she loved; using her social status to gain exclusivity. But shopping meant trying on clothes and having everybody judge how they look on you. Staring at you, picking out every flaw. Chloe shivered; she had had enough of that in the past week. Her fingers began to pull at the croissant, ripping small pieces off and dropping them back into the bag. 

Chloe forced herself to smile, “That does sound kind of fun.” 

“It would be great, then we could walk around the park and you could scare off my fans.” Adrien said. He finished off his croissant. 

“I could use the...” Chloe started to say, but the way Adrien’s faltering smile stopped her. “Fresh air.” She finished. 

He didn’t look convinced. “What’s going on, Chloe?” 

“What do you mean?” Chloe tried to act innocent, but she knew it was no use. They both knew that sentence all too well. 

“You know what I mean.” Adrien said, with no trace of a smile left. 

Chloe shifted uncomfortably, “It’s fine, Adrien.” 

“Really?” He didn’t believe her. “Everything is fine?” 

‘“Yes.” 

“Right.” 

They sat in unbearable silence. Chloe could feel Adrien watching her. He watched her tear at her croissant. He watched her drop piece after piece into the bag. It was an agonizingly slow process. Her heart was pounding. With her hands shaking, she brought a piece of the pastry up to her lips. He watched her chew it and swallow it. 

“Then, why aren’t you eating?” He whispered. 

Her hands froze. He noticed. Of course, he noticed. Her eyes burned. She cleared her throat, “I’m not really hungry.” 

“Chloe.” 

He knew. She could tell from the look on his face. It was a horrible mix of concern, anger, and worry. She hated it. “I’m just-” She cut herself off. There was no point in lying. She took a deep breath. “You brought me carbs.” She whispered. She couldn’t look at him. She could feel his eyes on her. “I can’t eat that.” 

“Chloe,” He repeated, “What happened?” 

“Nothing.” 

“That’s a lie.” 

“I know!” Chloe snapped. 

Silence fell over them. 

Adrien’s face softened. “I thought you were getting better. Getting help.” 

“I was.” 

“What happened? Did she say something?” He asked. 

Chloe dropped the croissant onto her side table, “I don’t really want to talk about this right now.” 

“What?” Adrien stood up, “Why not?” 

“Because I don’t want to fight with you today!” Chloe threw her hands up. 

Adrien didn’t say anything for a bit. “I don’t either, but I’m worried about you.” 

“So?” Chloe challenged, “I worry about you all the goddamn time.” 

“What are you talking about?” Adrien began to pace, “This isn’t even about me. This is about you because it needs to be. Because you’re obviously not okay. Because you can’t even talk to me about it.” 

“Because,” Chloe snarled, “I. Don’t. Want. To.” 

“I just want to help.” Adrien stopped and stared at her. Chloe could feel her blood pumping in her head. 

“I don’t want your help. Just leave it alone.” Chloe said. 

“You don’t...” Adrien trailed off, too stunned to finish his thought. 

“I’m not in the mood, okay? I didn’t ask you to come over and give me a lecture about what I need to do with my mental health, alright? It’s my business. Not yours.” She crossed her arms and glared at him. 

He didn’t say anything. Chloe tried to ignore the guilt gnawing at her stomach. There was a certain look Adrien got when she lashed out at him. It was an ugly mix of hurt and empathy. It made her wish he would just get angry and fight back. She watched as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, all the hurt was gone. 

“Okay.” Adrien sat back down with his shoulders slumped over, “I’m sorry. I-” he paused, “I just want you to know that I’m here, whenever you need me. Literally whenever. And- and that I’m worried about you and I want you to get better. I know that’s your decision to make, but I want you to make it.” He looked over at her, “I can leave if you want.” 

Chloe watched as a tear fell from his eye and trailed down to his mouth. She felt her anger subside and was left with the guilt and fear she was trying to hide. “No,” she reached for him, “I don’t want you to go. But I also don’t want to talk about it. Not yet.” 

The warmth of his body pulled her in as he hugged her. “Okay. I understand.” He nodded, “What do you want to talk about then?” 

“I’m not sure.” Chloe admitted. 

“Any fashion faux pas in class lately?” Adrien asked, leaning against her headboard. 

Chloe’s heart swelled. A genuine smile took over her face, “Ugh, you would not believe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!! Nothing was resolved and everything still sucks!! But at least Chloe gets to bitch about people, right? If you have any feedback, please leave it. This hasn't been beta read by anyone so yknow I hope there's no embarrassing mistakes.  
> Thanks for reading!! <3<3


End file.
